


Tennis Shenanigans

by Siabhras



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley and Zira play tennis, So does everyone else, first time writing G.O., probably would count as a human!AU i suppose???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 13:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6987727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siabhras/pseuds/Siabhras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AJ Crowley has a terrible backhand, Aziraphale has a killer serve, and the two of them make a great doubles tennis team.<br/>(One-Shot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tennis Shenanigans

Playing doubles against Hastur and Ligur was by far one of the most terrifying things ever. Hastur liked to play the net, glaring and smack talking constantly while also clearly trying to aim the ball so it would hit someone in the face. Ligur was not as inclined to glare or smack talk, but had a nasty overhand that liked to just skim the top of the net and barely land in the far corner. 

AJ Crowley anxiously twirled the racquet in his hands, keeping to the opposite side of the court that Hastur and Ligur were currently on. His reluctance to go anywhere near the opposing players had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that he was still technically part of the same team team that Hastur and Ligur belonged to or anything to do with the fact that Crowley was playing on the side of an opposing team. Nope, nothing like that at all. 

“You are going to ruin the grip on your racquet,” Aziraphale, Crowley's partner, walked up behind him and took the racquet out of the other man’s hands, “and it's not like we haven't played against these two before my dear, there really isn’t much to worry about.” 

Crowley gave him a half-hearted glare and took the racquet back, grumbling under his breath. Aziraphale chuckled softly and squeezed Crowley’s shoulder before walking off to say a polite hello to the opposing duo. 

The only memorable incidents from the match included Crowley getting nailed in the mouth with the ball, Crowley once again failing miserably to do a backhand (he ended up hitting himself in the face with the racquet instead), and one long rally between Ligur and ‘Zira (who both played the back of the doubles court while Crowley and Hastur played the net). 

Aziraphale took a damp cloth and patted the small bit of blood off the corners of Crowley’s mouth after the match was over, stifling a small laugh, “You always end up in the strangest of situations during matches…but I do believe that this is the first time you have been hit in the mouth.” 

“Stuff it Angel, I’d like to forget this match ever happened and get back to the apartment and take a nice long nap,” Crowley huffed and swatted away ‘Zira’s hands, but gave his partner a quick smile. 

“I’ll put on some tea when we get back.”

**Author's Note:**

> This first segment is for ao3 author Athousandelegies, thank you Avery for letting me go on about tennis at you for a little while. 
> 
> First time writing anything for Good Omens, so, please let me know how you feel about it. Have a nice day!


End file.
